


Better Than This

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Mafiafell!sans, Mobfell, Possessive Sans, Roaring 20s, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Underfell Sans, mafia, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: It's the roaring 20s. Monsters had surfaced about 5 years ago, I remember it like yesterday. They came in and became a part of this judgmental society. I work at speakeasies that sold illegal drinks since it's the prohibition. Well also because the mob ran this city. Being a sing, I see many faces. But this face I didn't want to see. I wish I had never seen that boney face, red eyes, bloodthirsty and lustful expression. I wish I never fell in love with that mobster, but Hell if I'd leave him.





	1. Speakeasy, yet without words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post regularly. I post when I get inspiration.

It was my usual gig. I sigh and finish up my makeup, packing on more black eye-shadow over my lids, my red eyes looking back at me in the mirror. I pull out a tube of lipstick and apply it, the red lipstick gliding across my lips and leaving the oily pigment behind. I smack my lips as to spread the blood-tinted colour and touch up a spot or two I missed. I kiss at myself in the mirror and adjust my straight hair, my longer bob cut falling just above my shoulders in the back as it gets to a longer fringe in the front. I fluff up my black locks in the back and smile as I put a live red rose in behind one of my ears. "Rose, you're on" Came an elderly voice from the door to the room of the band room. With a nod, I adjust my black heals and my sparkly, black dress. I never dressed like the normal singers, not wanting to blend in. I wanted to stand out and make myself memorable. That's why I work so many different speakeasies, everyone wanted me to preform. 

I stand and walk to the stage, one leg stepping out of the long side slit and the other remaining under the garment as I sauntered over. I pull up the top of my dress as to make sure my girls don't pop out. I ready myself with a deep breath as I hear my name announced and the chatter in the bar quiets in an instant. I wouldn't call myself pretty, not in the slightest. But others call me a literal show stopper. I guess I'll never see what they mean. I walk out onto stage, swaying my hips as I walk. All eyes were on me. And I mean all. I scan the crowd with a sultry smile. It's my usual crowd that packed the bar. Well except one. My gaze stops on an unusual newcomer. He was larger than the other patrons, towering even while he sat. I can see his eyelights on me, scanning my body as I approach the microphone. His body made of bone, dressed in a black dress shirt and a red vest with an expensive black suit jacket over it. Not to mention the gold jewelry that shone all over. 

I grip the mic and the piano starts. I wasn't your average flapper woman. I didn't sing to a jazzy and hyped tune. No, I sang low and sultry. I was the kind of singer who other women hate yet aspire to be. I was the kind to receive countless offers from men in any way possible. As the intro finished on cue, I began to sing. My voice carried across the crowd and bar. All attention was on me as I sang in my low and sexy voice. The stage light shone bright as I hear whistles and whispers from the crowd. The skeletal man who stared at me grinned, his golden tooth sparkling in the light among his other pointed teeth. As the break before the second chorus came I blew him a kiss with a wink. I always did this to newcomers, especially as wealthy as him. I see him lick his teeth and down a glass of what I would assume is top-shelf scotch. How did he have a tongue? I just brush it off and finish with a long note, coming to the close of the song. A symphony of claps, hollers, whistles, and catcalls erupts when the band cuts out. This happens several times, about four more songs and my act is over. I wave and blow a kiss to the crowd. I step to the edge of the stage holding out my two hands to be taken to help me down. To my surprise, My hands are taken by a large skeletal pair, engulfing my own. I stare at the monster in front of me as he pulls me forward and releases one hand to place it on my lower back. I'm slowly lowered as I'm pressed to this man's chest. My feet touch the wooden floor of the bar and I stare up at this 7 foot tall skeleton. "hey, doll face. how's 'bout i treat ya to a drink?" comes his rough and deep voice. 

I step back, letting go of his hand to have my own personal space. Another part of my contract with this bar owner was to talk with patrons and get them to drink some before I leave. So with this on my mind I smile with half-lidded eyes up at this monster. "I'd love to have a drink if it's on you..." I pause to get a name.

"They call me Big Daddy, sweet'eart." He suggests with a widened grin. I wonder briefly if that's what they really call him. "well, unprofessionally that is" He says with a wink.

 ** _'So this was the game he was playing? Must be trying to get me in bed'_** I think and smirk back up at him. "Alright, _Big Daddy,_  why don't we have a drink?" I suggest and walk past him, a sway to my hips as I know he's watching after me. I can feel his eyelights on me. I feel a hand on my bare lower back, as the dress was backless, and was being shown to the bar. The hand was huge and warm despite him being made of bone. 

We come to the bar, it was completely packed with not a seat available. The new band coming onto stage. The skeleton's booming voice comes from beside me and I look up at him. "move" He orders. Two men in front of us look like they're about to shit their pants. They grab their drinks and practically run to a different seat across the bar. " 'er ya are, little lady. 'ave a seat." he encourages as he pushes on my lower back. I smile at him and place a hand on the bar as I stand on my tip toes to seat myself on the stool. As I get comfy, I cross my exposed leg over my clothed one, exposing more skin. "i'll take a scotch, no ice. what ya want, little lady? price don' matter" he offers with a grin.

"I'll have a corpse reviver. I'm getting a headache from the noise" I explain with my order to the bartender. The drink was a cure for a hangover so it was great for headaches. 

"hehe 'corpse reviver' huh? Isn't that made with brandy? a bit strong for a little lady like you." He comments as we receive our drinks. I smirk up at him and down the drink in a single gulp. His eye sockets widen and I see a bead of sweat roll down his skull. "fuckin' 'ell..." he mutters.

"I'm not a little lady. I can handle more than you think, Big Daddy" I comment with a smirk and a wink.

He pulls a hanker chief out and wipe across his skull. "Shit, dollface. I was tryin' to butter ya up so I could ask you on an actual date. If ya wanted ta just skip to fuckin', I could take ya home" He chuckles with a red heat coming to his malleable bone face. 

That shocked me. "Wait... I thought that's what you wanted to do to begin with. I was just buttering you up just to play hard to get and get you to come back as a regular." I admit in sheer shock. 

He chuckles and I get another drink to just sip at. He downs his own scotch and orders another. "well, my offer still stands, sweet'eart. what do ya say i take ya out on tha town and show ya a good time?" The large skeleton offers, leaning in a little but still towering over my 5 foot frame. 

I sit up straight, smiling up at him. He seemed good enough of a person and this would give me a chance to get to know him. "I'd love to go on a date if you treat me. Gives me a chance to get to know you and we can see where it goes." I smile as I sip more of my drink. 

He downs the rest of his drink and stands, casting a shadow over me and holding a hand out. I gladly take his hand and lower myself onto my heels from the chair. He pulls out his wallet and puts some cash onto the bar to pay for drinks and hands me a card with some cash. "a lil' somthin' for the nice talk an' singin'. tha card has my number on it so call me up sometime when ya wanna go out." He smiles as I take the money and card from his hands. As I look the card over, My head is lifted by his hand as he looks my face over and backs me up into the bar counter. "by tha way, doll face. i'm expectin' that call from a sweet thin' like you in less than a week." He lowers so I feel his breath on my neck, warning in me ear as he inhales my scent. "if ya don' call, i'll come git ya myself" he finishes and backs away, walking out the door.

I was left breathless and a little hot under the collar. "Fuck...." I whisper, not knowing what I got myself into.


	2. A Man, But Not Your Average Man

I lay in my bed at this low end apartment I call home. It's later into the evening and I had gotten done with my daily routines. I stare up at the card in my hand, given to me yesterday night by a monster. He was kind yet very persistent and up front. I honestly expected to be raped or at least asked for sex. But to be asked on a date? That was new. I smile as I look up at the card. I wondered what kind of person he is. He seemed rich but I could care less about money. It's just I always gave men who gave good first impressions a chance. He was kind, assertive, and I had to admit he was a little sexy. Big men were always a thing for me but I don't know where this would go. He was a skeleton wasn't he? 

 ** _'Might as well call him and accept that date'_** I think to myself as I walk into my living room. I throw myself onto the large couch and pick up the phone. I look at the card and dial the number, setting the card next to the phone. The card says 'Sans Fell'. ** _'So that's his real name'_** I smirk as the phone begins to ring. I twirl the cord around my finger until the phone was picked up. "Good Evening. This Is The Fell Estate. State Your Business" Comes a voice, mature and raspy. 

"Hello. I was looking for Sans? Though he gave me a different name that contradicts the card" I giggle and pull my knees up.

"Oh? Sans Never Has Callers. May I Ask Your Name Before I Get Him?" He questions me. I thought a guy like Sans would get plenty of calls.

"Just tell him I'm Rose from the speakeasy." I answer with a small smile. 

"Speakeasy? Hmph" He comments unnecessarily before I hear him yell for sans. I hear a yell back from that deep and gruff voice. The man on the phone tells him it was me and There was silence and a shuffle.

"callin' so soon, sweet'eart? i thought ya would at least wait two days" His snarky comment comes with a chuckle. 

"Couldn't wait, Big Daddy" I drawl, a smirk on my face. "You offered and I didn't want to risk someone else beating me to the punch. So, when and where you want to have this?" I ask, wanting to know what to wear.

"i thought i'd take ya to my bro's restaurant. it's formal so i expect ya ta look as sexy as ya did las' night. i'll pick ya up tonight at 9 if that's good" He plans in that rough and low voice. 

I think a moment then smile as I remember I was off tonight. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be sure to doll myself up for you." I say in a flirty tone. "Pick me up at the bar you saw me preform at last night." I instruct. "sure thin', sweet'eart. see ya then" He officiates and hangs up the phone. As the line goes dead, I hang up myself and can't help a giddy squeal.

I spring up and run to the shower, stripping my day clothes and turning on the hot water. I sigh as I feel the hot water cascade down my pale skin. I start to scrub up, washing my body and hair. I step out and dry off. As I walk out naked, I go to my bedroom to dress. I look through my dresses, most being for my performances. I smile as I pick something I haven't worn in a long time. I raise the dark crimson dress with a black lace making the top trim and the shoulder straps. I think it over and decide on it. I wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it as I look at the sheer back panel. I nod as I pull on a pair of black panties and the dark dress. I walk to my body mirror in the corner and turn, zipping up the seer back panel that went down to almost my ass. I smile and run my hands through my damp hair. I'd have to dry that later. I look through my shoes and decide on the heels I wore last night. They had false black gems all over to make them sparkle.

Setting those by the couch, I start on my makeup. I pack on a dark red eyeshadow and blend in a black. I paint on a black eyeliner and paint my lips with a crimson lipstick that matches my dress. I dry my hair with the hairdryer and brush it down so it was straight and hairs weren't all over the place. As I look at my clock on the living room table, I see I have about half an hour left. I smile as I grab my purse with my id, some cash and a pocket knife. I slip my lipstick in if I need a later application and set it on the couch. I sit myself and pull on my heels, grabbing my purse and standing. As I walk to the door, I grab my keys by it and walk out, locking the door behind me. 

Walking down the stairs of the building, I go outside. I smile, walking down the street. It was warm earlier today but it was getting cooler as the day goes. My apartment complex was down the road from the main city streets that were lined with bars and such. I smile as I approach the familiar speakeasy and stand outside. I lean back against the wall as I see people watch me as they pass by. I smile and wave at the occasional greeting until I'm approached. "Hey, hot stuff. Whatcha doing out here on you're own?" slurs a male voice. My smile drops. He doesn't smell of booze so he very well knows what he's doing. 

"I'm waiting on someone" I comment neutrally. I didn't want to encourage him. 

"It's no good for a man to leave a lady waiting. Why don't you come with me and we'll have a good time." He says as he runs his hand up my side and almost to me breast.

As he tries to flirt, I see the skeleton over his shoulder. I don't need someone to rescue me so I make it clear. I quickly pull the blade from my purse, flicking it open and press it to his cock through his clothes. He freezes and looks down then back up as his face pales. "My date's here so back the fuck up before you loose the reason you wanted me." I comment as I lightly press.

"let's not 'ave a bad time now. an' put the knife away dollface. a lady don' need ta resort ta violence. that's my job." came the deep and soothing voice in front of me. I withdraw my knife and put it away as the man backs away, shaking. "now if ya don' want me to fuckin' kill ya fer touchin' my lil' lady, you best be leavin', jackass" he growls out, eyes pitch black. A shiver ran down my spine, reason unknown to myself. The man took off without another word. I sigh in relief and brush off my dress, feeling dirty that he touched me like that. "well, sweet'eart. didn't think you were the type to pull a knife. kinda hot if i'm bein' honest." He chuckles lowly as he leans down, one hand on the wall beside my head. 

I bite my lip then smirk up at him. "You don't know me though. I'm more capable than you think, Big Daddy" I purr out. 

He chuckles and puts a hand on my hip, pulling me from the wall. His hand slides from my hip to my lower back as he leads me on a walk. "well, i know now. hows 'bout we go eat. my bro's joint is 'round here bein' this is our turf." He tells me and puts his unoccupied hand into his slacks' pocket. "ya know, i'm thinkin' ya might be able to handle my life style. makes this bein' serious more possable." Sans comments casually.

I give him a glance and was going to question it but I stopped as we turned to enter an Italian cuisine place. I make a mental note to ask about his life later. As we enter, the human man at the host counter sees me but his eyes widen as he looks at Sans. "S-Sir! Welcome back! I'll take you to your seat." He stutters out, obvious sweat on his brow. I give a confused look and look up to Sans. His face has a look like he gets that a lot. "R-right this way" The host instructs as he walks off with stiff movements.

Sans leads me that way and we are taken to a secluded table in the back. Instead of a number plaque like the others, it has a golden card that says 'familia' in script. "it's a permanently reserved table Paps set up so me an' dad always had a seat open" He comments fondly. He must really love his brother. I go to sit down and the skeleton pulls out my chair and scoots it in as I sit down. **_'A true gentleman it seems'_** I think as a smile graces my lips. He moves to the seat right beside me at the large table. It makes sense as this table could easily sit 6 people. "hope ya don' mind. jus' don' wanna be that far from ya." He looks to me for confirmation as he takes off his jacket and drapes it on the back of his seat.

"Please, I would hate for you to be like 5 feet away and having to yell to hear you" I giggle as I think of it. He grins and takes a seat. Now that he's this close, I realize his dress shirt sleeves were already rolled up to expose the thick yet scared bone of his forearms.

The waitress then approaches and she smiles. "Welcome back, Mr. Fell. Not often I see you here on personal matters though" She chuckles, being more casual than any other waitress I've seen.

"thanks, laura. yeah, let paps know I want 'im to come out 'ere. oh, an' tell 'im to bring some of the Banca Del Vino he keeps for special occasions." He instructs, an Italian accent briefly surfacing. She leaves us menus and she leaves the table with a bow and a wink towards me. 

I feel a blush as I look up at Sans. "Isn't that an expensive Italian wine? You don't have to do that, I don't want to break your bank here" I worry as I can only fathom the bill. 

"nah, my bro never charges me. 'sides, yer worth it, doll face. an' no need to worry, i 'ave more money than ya think." He assures with a chuckle. A loud noise was then heard from the back of the restaurant, sounding like a shout. "ah, that must be 'im. ya don' mind meetin' my bro so soon, do ya?" He asks cautiously. 

I smile. "You seem to like your brother a lot. I don't mind, as long as you're considering this being serious at some point" I gesture between the two of us with a small smile. 

His eyelights go red and a large smile plasters on his face. "course sweet'eart. i wouldn't of taken ya out if i wasn't" He assures me. 

"BOTHER! WHAT IS IT YOU WANTED THE WINE FOR? YOU KNOW IT'S FOR-" comes a higher-pitched yet booming voice from behind us. He was frozen as he stares down at us from his 8 foot tall stature. He held an expensive looking bottle in hand and was adorned in a blood red chef coat. I feel more self conscious as I realize just how close we are. I was sitting up straight and he was leaning closer so we could talk easier. I blush lightly at the realization. The tall skeleton coughs and produces the glass of wine with a smile. Now that I can look at him, there are three gashes into his skull over his right eye socket. His red eyelights looks me over, more of an inspection. "ALLOW ME TO RESTART. I AM PAPYRUS FELL, SANS' BROTHER. ARE YOU HIS MISTRESS?" He questions, still a loud voice that demands attention. 

I raise a brow. "No, this is our first date. I would hope to be more than a mistress though, not wanting to just be someone you go to for sex when married." I comment as I look over at Sans. "You aren't married are you?" I glare in warning. 

He sweats under the look but chuckles. "hell no. that word just meant a sex buddy when we lived underground. i keep tellin' ya that bro." he corrects as he looks over at the taller skeleton.

A look of utter shock comes over the scarred face. "OH! I FORGOT! I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND. I ASSURE YOU HE IS NOT MARRIED BUT I HOPE YOU CAN CHANGE THAT SOME DAY. HE DOES NEED AN HEIR AFTER ALL" He sighs out. 

I look over at Sans and see him start to sweat bullets. "Heir? To what?" I question as the waitress brings over wine glasses and pours like nothing was going on.

"ta tha family business. i was gonna tell ya over dinner and a glass o' wine but i see bro ruined that." he glares up at his brother. 

"VERY WELL. I'LL START ON YOUR ORDERS SO YOU TWO MAY TALK AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER." He states as he waits expectantly. 

Sans doesn't even look at the menu as I quickly scan through. I quickly point to a dish I think sounds good but would have no idea how to pronounce. "tha little lady would like a Gnocchi di ricotta, dressed in butter and sage and i'll 'ave that new dish you were talkin' 'bout tha otha' day" He orders, that sexy and thick itallian accent rolling off his tongue. Papyrus nods and heads back into the kitchen and Sans turns to his wine glass.

I smile and take mine, taking a sip before talking. "So you're itallian or something? You do have an accent unlike around here." I suggest with a smile as I lean against the table, facing him for the most part. 

He pulls his glass from his lips. "huh? yeah, monsters surfaced over in italy, that's why those who can talk do have an accent." He comments with a smile. 

I grin as I sip more wine. "So what was your brother saying about an heir?" I ask as it's been on my mind. 

He seems to sweat as he fidgets with his wine glass, swirling the dark liquid. "well... ya know how yer a singer? i have a job myself. i inheritted it over my brother because i'm the eldest and my father decided ta retire. Papyrus is still in the business, this is just a side hobby. we run a... a mob..." He states, unsure of his words. 

I stare at him as I feel a shiver run down my spine. **_'I am on a date with a killer?! I mean, he's nice... But he could kill me!'_** I internally scream. But I think back to my dad. He used to work as a mobster and was killed. I sigh and smile. "So you're a Don? I mean, it doesn't bother me as much. Yeah it makes me nervous but you seem nice. Plus, my father used to be in a mob before he was killed. So, I won't hold that against you, being the city is safer than it's been since before monsters surfaced" I let out. I couldn't stop the words, spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. But something else lingered in the back of my mind that I keep suppressing.

"yer dad? didn't know ya were that close ta mob activities. an' don' call me don, sweet'eart. that's fer business only. ya can call me anythin' else, though." He emphasizes his meaning with a wink. 

I blush and let out a giggle. "Alright, Big Daddy" I purr with a smirk. I see a red dust his cheek bones as he chuckles. 

Soon, Papyrus comes back out of the kitchen personally with our orders. I gaze in awe at the beautiful plate in front of me on the table. "IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG, JUST LET YOUR WAITRESS KNOW AND I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL REMEDY IT. AND SANS, I SUPPOSE I SHALL SEE YOU AT HOME." he looks questioningly. 

"ya got it bro. not planin' anythin' like stayin' over on the first date" He winks over at me. I blush as I get what he means and couldn't help a laugh. 

Papyrus takes his leave and soon after we begin eating. The portions were large and it looked beautiful. I take a fork full and try some. the small dumpling was chewy like an al dente pasta and the cheese melted on top was very complimentary. The hint of sage just brought it all together, being a delicious mouthful. Looking over at what Sans had ordered, he twirled his fork around to gather noodles. It looked to be an Alfredo of sorts with shrimp and other seafood elements. He looked to be enjoying it as well.

After our food, we continue to finish the bottle of wine and just talk. First, the topic was our past. He talked about working odd jobs underground while his dad owned a mob that ruled snowdin and waterfall until coming to the surface in italy. I talked about being a high school drop out to pursue being a singer with parents who both died when I was young, father killed by a gang and mother committing suicide. We then talked about our daily lives, him being a don to a mob and was just trying to clean up the city of drugs and other horrible things. I told him about me working at multiple speakeasies and I was almost poor and in an apartment. 

"wait, yer poor? ya look like ya make a million bucks a week, doll. seriously." he says exasperatedly. 

I laugh aloud. "No, no. I'm just getting by in a shitty apartment and on a low salary. Maybe that'll change one day." I say, broken hope flooding my mind. 

"maybe if ya stick with me" He says, lifting my chin to look at him. I blush heavily as I stare as his smile. It was so genuine and it made my soul ache and my heart skip a beat.

He cups my face in one hand and runs it through my black locks. "yer beautiful. i'd hate to loose you" He says in a small voice.

I felt this weird tug on my heart towards him. "I've never been told that..." I whisper as I look away.

"git used to it. i'm gonna call ya beautiful every chance i git. ya deserve so much better than anyone who won't do that much" He says, confidence in his voice. 

"Then I guess I deserve you, huh?" I dared to reply. His face lights up red and I smile, my face becoming red as well. 

"how's 'bout i take ya home. ya drank a bit an' i don' wanna let ya go home alone." He tells me as he stands, holding out a hand to help me up. 

I take his hand and stand on my heels, downing the rest of my glass and grabbing my purse as he pulls on his jacket over the rolled up sleeves. I smile at him as I feel the warmth on my skin of the alcohol hitting my system. Sans looks to me with a grin and holds out his arm for me to take. I loop my arm in his as I clutch my purse. He escorts me out of the building but not before handing our waitress a large bill. We walk down the street with our arms linked. He was kind throughout the dinner. "So maybe I decide the place to go next time, huh?" I ask as I feel a heavy blush colour my cheeks. 

"sure, dollface" He starts to confirm but then a realization hits him. "wait, next time? so i guess i did good ta'night, huh?" He asks. The smile on his face nearly made me trip as my heart skipped a beat for the second time tonight. His smile was wider than I've ever seen it and the crinkles in the corners of his sockets confirmed it was completely genuine. 

With a smile, I giggled. "Better than good. Honestly, if I had one more glass, I might have asked you to just spend the night with me." I laugh out the confession as I look up at his blood red face. 

"w-what do ya mean by that, sweet'eart?" He stutters out. I never expected I could fluster a mobster don.

"I mean I'd have asked you to fuck me! But I guess I'll wait till we get more serious" I blurt out before realizing what i just said. I blush a hot red and put a hand over my mouth as I turn the corner towards my apartment. 

He was silent for a moment and I chance a look to his skull. His blips of eyelights were gone as his skull was a blood red.  After a moment, the white pupils come back and he looks down at me. "well... i wouldn' oppose ta that but i would tell ya no if ya were drunk. my lil' flower deserves better than that." He states as I begin up the stairs. He follows behind, making sure i don't fall, as we unlink our arms. 

I stop at my door and turn around. "Thank you for taking me out. I'll call you for a second date here soon. I'm thinking a nice walk in the park or something would be nice. You know, more casual." I smile up at him. 

He grins again with a small blush now. "anythin' for you, Rose." He tells me.

My heart stops. It felt like I lost the air in my lungs as that rolls off his tongue as his accent comes through from the alcohol. It sounded so right, like he should be the only one to say it. "W-well..." I stutter as I regain my breath. "Good night, Sans" I tell him as I grip his tie and yank him downward. He gets to a low enough height that I plant a kiss on his cheekbone. I step back and see the blood red lip imprint on his cheek. You could hardly see is as the blush spread through his bone. 

"g'night..." He whispers as I unlock my door and step in, waving as I close it. 

I press my hand to my chest as I lean back against the cool door, a stark contrast to my blazing skin. My heart was beating so fast it almost feels like it's not beating at all. I lock the door after a moment of breathing and go wipe off my makeup. I go to my room, dressing in my night gown and throwing myself onto my bed as I squeal aloud. "I just did that..." I confirm with myself. I roll over as I think, only him on my mind. I replay him saying my name in that thick and sexy accent of his that managed to slip sometimes. I can't say I went to bed right away. I spent more of the night thinking of some sinful things about him. He deserves better. 

So much better than a poor, sinful girl like me...


	3. Whispers of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fast paced due to the urgency in the main characters mind :) just clearing that up.

That night was something. It started out great with the night with Sans and coming home with only warm feelings. But today was absolutely different. I wake up in a cold sweat as my breathing comes out harsh. I was on the edge of a panic attack. That nightmare was too much. All I can see is that man's face. Tears streak down my face and it snaps me out of my thoughts for a moment to wipe them away. I look at the clock on my bedside table. It was 3 in the morning. I throw my covers aside and pull on a jacket, shoes, and grab my keys and my knife. I rush out of the door, fumbling to lock it behind me as I rush off. I knew what I needed to do, having done this routine since I was little. I run down the street, almost being hit by a car. I run into the park that was close to my home, the fresh air rare in the city.

As I enter, I don't even notice the changes made or the people there. I just run to that one spot I knew would be secluded. I run back through the treeline as I hear yelling and machines go to work. I come to the place. It was a small opening in the middle of the bushes and trees that was bare and had short grass. I fall to the ground, the ground wet with dew as it seeps through the lace of my gown. "He's not here. He's not here. He's not here." I repeat over and over again to myself. The mantra my mother taught me before she took her own life that calmed me. I kept thinking of him. His greasy white hair. His wrinkled and rough skin. The disgusting smell of his cologne. The things he did to me... I begin to sob as the flashbacks pour through my head, causing grief, anxiety, anything you could name. 

I didn't realize my vision going black or my breathing was next to nonexistent until I hear someone talk. It was a hushed whisper.

 

_He's not here. He's not here. He's not here._

 

I stop, shock rippling through me as everything freezes. I look around but see no one.

 

_He's not here. He's not here. He's not here._

 

There it is again. I could breath as I spot a small red flower. I see a small raindrop from the tree above hit it and it repeats those words, clear now that I stare at it. 

 

_He's not here. He's not here. He's not here._

 

I tilt my head in confusion, moving closer to the mysterious plant. I've never seen it before. It was a bright candy red, the center being a little tint of orange. I smile a small smile. "So you repeat what you hear, huh?" I hypothesize to the object of my theory. I lightly poke the flower and it spoke.

 

_So you repeat what you hear, huh?_

 

I smile brighter, it becoming fact that it does as I said it had. I then think on something my mother told me that seemed to work. "You'll listen if I talk and my mother always says to talk about your problems so you can forget about them for a bit..." I tell the plant. "Something bad happened to me a while ago... I feel weird about the word 'mobster'... It's not that they are bad people because they kill or anything, it was something else. A man who claimed to be, but turned out to not be, a 'mobster' had done something horrible to me as a child. My father was a mobster and was a good man. He committed crimes to protect people. This man committed crimes for pleasure and pinned it on the mob... He touched my body in the most inappropriate ways. He was old but I was so young the first time, about 9 if I can remember. I couldn't do anything but cry as he scarred my body. I feel filthy. I feel like I can never be clean again... I'm a white piece of paper with a huge black ink stain." I confess.

I feel tears roll down my cheeks but I continue. I needed to say this. "He did this several times and threatened me that if I told anyone, he would kill my family and then me... He raped me 7 times and molested me 3 times... Those three times i could fight him off because I was older. I was 15 when I got away the first time. I finally told my mother one night after a panic attack at the age of 17 and she told my father... He never came back that day... My mother always repeated 'he's not here' to calm me down... I have run from home in the night like this countless times. I just have so many nightmares... But I think the worst part is he's still alive. I don't know why but I can't feel at ease. I don't know how to feel better about this. I've never willingly had sex with anyone, I've never loved anyone, and I've never liked mobsters. Old men induce a panic attack if they hit on me..." I take a breath as I wipe the tears, letting out a sob or two before I continue.

"And worst of all is that I'm seeing someone. I feel different with him. I feel safe, like I have a choice... He doesn't treat me like others do. And he's a skeleton so there's no chance of him looking like an old man in the future... But him being a mobster, and a Don at that... I don't know how to feel about that. My father was a mobster but I still have those thoughts in the back of my mind of that old, sick, perverted man as I think of that word. But... maybe this monster can help me... He deserves better than this. Deserves better than a broken and used toy like me... Well i have to go now." I tell the flower as I stand. I wipe my tears and smile down at the bright flower, now noticing others behind it. "thank you for listening... Good night..." I whisper as I make sure I have my things and walk back home. I'd have to call off in the morning. 

I make it back to my apartment and it was 5:30 in the morning from the clock on the living room stand. I sigh and decide to go back to bed. I strip of my clothing and walk back to my room, pulling on a new gown as I curl up in the quilted blanket my mother made. I sigh and breathe in the scent of my sheets, falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

I wake later in the day, a small headache from drinking the previous night. I look at the clock on my dresser and see that it's about 4 in the evening. I had about an hour until work. That is if I was planning on going. I push off my blankets and walk to the living room. I grab the phone and dial up the speakeasy I was singing at tonight and pulled my best 'sore throat voice' to convince him I was sick. I got the day off so I decide to head back to bed. As I lay in bed for those few moments, I realize sleep wasn't an option though I felt too emotionally drained to work. 

I sigh for the millionth time this morning and sit up. "Park it is." I tell myself and go to my closet, pulling on a lawn dress. I brush my hair down as I look at my red eyes in the reflection. I look tired and emotionless. I throw on blush and eyeliner as to have something on and get ready. I put on some slips as I grab my purse and it's usual contents. I walk out and lock the door behind me. The air outside was fresh and seemed to lift me a bit more as I begin my walk. I head to the park and notice things were different. It was as if it changed over night. Of course there were still workers constructing but the change was drastic. The workers were monsters, which were typical in this day and age. They were building what seemed to be a gazebo next to the pond, the bones of a dock off of it as well.

The person in charge was familiar. The 8 foot tall monster with the booming voice. He was Sans' brother, Papyrus. I quietly avoid his gaze as I make my way back into the woods. Everything looked cleaner, like everything was trimmed and pruned. I smile at the delightful change. I make my way back into the woods and stop just outside of the small clearing, shielded by the trees and bushes. A familiar sexy monster stands in the clearing by a group of red flowers. The words I hear next have everything stopping.

 

_He raped me 7 times and molested me 3 times..._

 

The flowers were repeating what I had said last night. I feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. I wanted to tell him later into our relationship. This could ruin it. This could change how he views me. He could hate me. A thousand similar thoughts raced through my mind until the flower stops. I look up at his face, seeing something red run down his cheek bone. "i'm sorry sweet'eart... i ' l l  k i l l  ' e m " came a darker voice than I've heard him use before. It was emotionless, quiet, and down right terrifying. I step back as I stare in horror. Not because of his behavior, but more because he knows. He knows everything.

His head snaps towards me at that, a red smoke pouring from his right socket. The lights come back to his eyes as he recognizes me and a face of sorrow and shock comes to his features. "rose..." he whispers in a heartbreaking tone. I back up more, never wanting to hear him say my name in that tone ever again. I turn and run, tears streaming down my face. "rose! wait!" he yells after me but I don't stop.

I keep going, even after Papyrus sees me in the main open area of the park. "HUMAN?!" He shouts in disbelief. I just keep running. I eventually get to my apartment and unlock it and go in the fastest I have ever done it before. I close the door and walk to my bedroom, tears flowing as I sob into my hands. I fall onto the bed, thinking I really screwed up. 

I pass out from exhaustion with one thought. 

 

**_He deserves better than this._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the feels... not


	4. Breaking and Entering... My Heart

I wake up to a noise. There was a shuffle and a bang. Someone cursed. It was a male's voice. I look at the clock on my night stand. I had only been out for maybe 10 minutes. I sit up and walk towards my door. As I look around my door frame, the large figure was imposing on my home. He stood over a picture frame, holding it up to his skull. It was Sans. _'How did he get in here? Why is he here? What is he going to do...'_ I think to myself in a slight panic. I stand tall and walk into the room, as if my heart isn't beating faster, as if I wasn't sweating from anxiety. Clearing my throat, he turns to look at me. "Sans, what are you doing in my home?" I demand, wanting to sound authoritative.

He seems to sweat, not meeting my gave as he sets down the framed picture of me and my parents. " 'm sorry, just wanted ta make sure ya were okay. was gonna talk ta ya but ya ran fer the hills ya know..." He reasons. I drop my guard. He cared about me. He came all the way here from the park to make sure I was okay.

I shake my head and cross my arms. "How did you get in my house?" I interrogate, a disapproving look on my face. 

"well, ya left tha door unlocked..." He comments.

I sigh, internally yelling at myself for leaving the door unlocked. If not sans, it could have been a murderer or something.

"But what are you doing here?" I question as I give him my best disapproving look.

"i wanted ta make sure ya were okay..." He comments, looking away as rosey splotches surface on his cheekbones. He cared...

I sit myself on the end of the couch and sigh. "Well what now? You going to leave? Break up with me? What?" I retort.

He sits next to me, the cushions dipping under his weight. I look over at him, he looks so silly being so big on such a small couch. "why would i leave ya? I thought ya woulda left me for finding this shit out! Ya looked so damn terrified when ya saw me at tha park! are ya scared of me or somethin'?" He yells as his accent bleeds out, facing me and gesturing with his hands. He was genuinely upset.

"No! No, no, I was terrified that you were listening to that! I'd never be afraid of you, I'm not!" I shout back, placing a hand on his knee and leaning in. I wanted to reassure him, my actions all subconcious but flowing with my intentions as if they weren't more than friendly gestures.

"yer not... well i'm glad." He comments as he calms down a bit. He breathes out a sigh and runs his hands down his face.

"So... What now? What do we do from here?" I ask, my posture relaxing.

He seemed to think and smiles. "maybe we could just talk? was gonna ask ya on a date tonight after work but i guess i could ask ya now." He suggests, the glint of his gold tooth from his unsure smile.

"Well, I don't work today so I suppose I could go" I agree, a smile on my face.

"an' uh, earlier you said break up wit' ya? that mean yer my girl?" He chuckles, leaning closer with a goofy grin.

He places his hand over mine that rests on his knee still. My skin tingles from the warmth of his skeletal hand. I feel hot, my skin on fire. He's huge, even when he leans over, he's towering over me. I feel his breath on my skin and my short hair. He smells like cigar smoke and old books mixed with a strange rusty smell. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit hot and bothered at the moment. "I mean, what does being your girl entail?" I inquire, wanting so bad to just lean in and kiss that lustful grin.

"we can talk about it later, after dinner, doll. but I gotta be headin' out." He states regretfully. He pulls from me, standing tall. I stand along side him, my face flushed red from all that. "i'll come by ta pick ya up when it gets dark out. so ya better look nice..." He then turns to look at me and grins, "but that's not hard for ya ta do sweet'eart." 

Was... Was he flirting? I flush profusely and follow him to the door. He opens the door and turns to me. "see ya later, doll" He bids goodbye.

Before he could leave, I grab his hand. He stops and turns to look at me. I grab his tie and used it to pull him down as I jumped up and kissed his cheek bone. I pull away as a blush spreads across his skull. "See you later, sans" I bid goodbye and close the door. After he was no longer in front of me, I lean against the door, pressing my hands to may face as I blush profusely. I let out a squeal, "I can't believe I just did that!" I see it's still early and sigh, moving to go clean up a bit, perhaps shower and try not to think about how he was so big, towering over me. But to no avail... 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to give kudos and comment if anything is wrong :)


End file.
